This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
The naked-eye three-dimensional (3D) display techniques enable people to view vivid stereo images without wearing the 3D glasses. Those techniques release the wearers from the bondage of the traditional 3D glasses, and fundamentally solve the problem of dizziness caused by the long-time wearing of the 3D glasses, thereby greatly improving people's viewing comfortability. According to different display principles, the naked-eye 3D display techniques can be classified into the grating-type (i. e. parallax barrier) naked-eye 3D display technique and the lenticular lens 3D display technique. The display device based on the grating-type naked-eye 3D display technique attracts people's extensive attention due to the advantages of simple manufacturing procedure, small crosstalk and low production cost. Such display device generates alternately dark and bright fringes through a parallax barrier provided between a backlight module and a liquid crystal screen, and the parallax barrier functions as a grating. The light coming from each bright fringe passes through the liquid crystal screen in two angles to form a left view entering the viewer's left eye and a right view entering the viewer's right eye, respectively. Thus the left view and the right view seen by the viewer's two eyes have a parallax. After a superposition and reproduction of the left view and the right view having a parallax in the viewer's brain, the viewer can see a 3D display image with naked eyes.
However, in the above grating-type naked-eye 3D display device, a parallax barrier needs to be arranged between the backlight module and the liquid crystal screen, which increases the thickness of the 3D display device. In addition, a color resist is provided in the color film substrate of the liquid crystal screen, which decreases the transmittance and seriously affects the image display brightness of the naked-eye 3D display device.